Kitchen Adventures
by Monochromatic Love
Summary: It's a boring day for Light and Ryuuzaki,so after the latter's unusual idea,the two try to survive through Ryuuzaki's helplessness in the kitchen. LxLight RyuuzakixLight


It was just another ordinary day in the life of Light and Ryuuzaki. Bored out of their minds, even from Kira hunting, they were idly sitting on the comfortable sofa in their shared apartment. **(a/n they live together in my universe)**

While they were watching some random uninteresting soap opera, the sweet-obsessed detective came with a very unusual idea, even for him.

"Is Light-kun bored?", Ryuuzaki silently whispered, making Light jump.

Staring at the cupcake leftovers on their glass table, he finally answered with a loud yawn.

"How in the world did you come to that darned brilliant conclusion?", Light replied, sarcasm ripe in his voice.

"Maybe because you were just about to throw the remote in annoyance, and I like our TV too much?", L pointed out in return.

"Actually, L ,that was because that soap opera was starting to get on my nerves."

_*Oh Samantha, why did Marylin have to die?*_

_*I thought you loved me, Mary-John!*_

Immediately, they both reached out for the remote and they simultaneously throwed it at the TV screen.

"To hell with the TV! We have another one in the basement anyway. Now, as the author mentioned earlier something about a brilliant idea, I guess you should tell it to me.", Light suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right. I know this may seem very unusual, considering that the last time I did something like this we had to repaint the walls and actually make a house insurance—"

"I hope you won't say what I think you will, L, for your own good!", terror visible on his face.

Taking in a breath of fresh air and mustering his courage, his lips stretched ,revealing the frightening idea.

"Why don't we cook something, Light-kun?"

Suddenly, the room started to spin, screams were heard everywhere and the world exploded.

* * *

Okay, not really. Ryuuzaki, eagerly getting up from the sofa and pulling Light after him, scurried off to the kitchen, much to the latter's dismay.

"So, what recipe do you propose, Light-kun?", L said with a devilish smile.

"Do we really have to do this? Ugh, why don't we try something simple. How about cupcakes?"

"See Light-kun? Resistance is futile against the power of sugar!", yelled Ryuuzaki, throwing his fist into the air and accidentally hitting Light.

"Oh God, will I come out alive? Ryuuzaki, should I call my family to tell them my condolences?"

"Sorry, accidents happen. Here,this should help!", L said lovingly, gently kissing Light on his forehead.

"And to think that in the office you act so intelligently and calculated."

"Well, even the most intelligent minds need something other than sugar."

"Seriously? What would that be?" Light immediately furrowed his brows, thinking his friend might be sick.

"Well, if you'd look more often in the mirror you would notice", Ryuuzaki smirked.

"I hate double entendres, and you know that. What's wrong with my looks?"

"It's creepy you would even know what a double entendre is. And no, I only meant that you are the thing in question. You should know that you always look good!I love you when you get all enthusiastic!"

"Shut up and let's cook, I have a feeling we will get interrupted soon by Misa anyway", Light sighed as her image made its way into his mind, only to be pushed immediately by his rational thoughts and thrown out the window.

"All right. This book right here who appeared out of thin air at the author's request says that we need 2 cups of flour (poof!), 1 cup of sugar (boom!), 2 eggs (bam!), 1 cup of milk (wee!) and 3 spoons of baking powder (thump!). Light-kun, do you do magic?"

"No, why? Another Kira suspicion?"

"No, but these things just appeared in front of us despite us having only chocolate in the fridge."

"Well, this must mean the author is practising his skills again. Anyway,on with the recipe! First, we must preheat the oven to 350 degrees."

"Light-kun, is this supposed to be happening?", Ryuuzaki said, pointing to the huge flame inside the oven.

"L, how many zeros did you write?", Light yelled, who was banging his head on the wall.

"There, it's all better!" L said, grinning.

"Next, it says that we should combine the flour, the sugar, the baking powder and salt."

Suddenly, a bowl appeared before them, but it came as no surprise. L started throwing them in, much to Light's frustration.

"You are supposed to take the wrapping off, you dummy!"

"Ooh, why didn't you tell me that first?", Ryuuzaki said, causing Light to sigh loudly.

"You are so clueless in the kitchen, how did you survive until now on your own?"

"Well, I used to buy premade food. Plus, it doesn't matter now since I have one hella cute cook next to me", causing Light to blush.

"I really can't stay angry at you for long. Okay, next, you should mix them at medium speed."

"Shouldn't we add the milk first?" L asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right. Seems that you are finally getting the hang of it.", causing Ryuuzaki to get ready to punch the air again. "Please, I love my family, don't!"

L laughed sarcastically, then said "Well, I guess I should express my satisfaction otherwise then.", planting a kiss on top of Light's lips.

"Much better", Light said, fulfilled. "Now that you finished mixing, put it in the oven for 30 minutes then follow me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's just the reward for the successful recipe. You deserve it,Ryuuzaki." Light said happily, pulling the other in a warm hug and dragging him to their bedroom where they will be doing stuff this K+ rating won't approve of.

Two hours later, Misa arrived at their flat, but was met by dark clouds coming from their apartment's window. Soon, a curse was heard, followed by various sounds which seemed like water pouring. Eventually, the fire was put out and they resumed their bedroom activity, with a fainted Misa in front of their door.

_owari_

_

* * *

_

**Well, this is the first fanfic I've ever written so it's only natural that there might be grammar mistakes. English is m****y second language so I sti****ll have a few hiccups in grammar.**

**I really love Death Note so even after reading fanfics in many other fandoms, I thought that my debut in fanfiction writing would be best suited as a Death Note fanfic.**

**As I have just started writing my profile isn't really extensive, but that will change this week.**

**Anyway, I know that both L and Light are kind of out of character, however much I've tried to approach the original.**

**It doesn't matter if you like this story or not, so please leave a review with constructive criticism so future works will be better!  
**


End file.
